This invention relates to carriers, and more particularly to a glass or bottle carrier which may be adjusted for glasses or bottles which are either short or tall.
Bottle and glass carriers are well-known but are usually relatively complicated in structure and design, and are limited to use with a particular predetermined type and size of article. Such carriers are therefore relatively expensive to design, must be redesigned for other sizes and types of articles, and are also relatively expensive to fabricate.
A need thus remains for an inexpensive, uncomplicated, and versatile carrier of a single design configuration which can accommodate several (for example six) glasses or bottles of one height, or a like number of a different height, which can maintain the glass or bottle articles in separated, upright positions to avoid breakage in transit, which can be stacked one upon another regardless of the height of the articles therein, which uses a minimum of material (e.g., paperboard), and which is relatively easy to fabricate on inexpensive production equipment. It is also desirable that such a carrier can be easily set up by the user, and that the carrier will give maximum store shelf exposure to the articles it contains when on display in a retail establishment.